ensueño
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Hei despierta de una horrible pesadilla solo para verse dentro de otra, pero Yin se encuentra a su lado,soñando con imposibles.El destino cruel se impone ante Hei quien no tiene mas opción que sucumbir ante el.


hi! me dieron ganas de escribir otro oneshot de HeixYin y pues aqui esta ^^ espero que les guste esta basado en la ova 3 gaiden, se situa al comienzo justo antes que aparece Amagiri.

cancion: Until I say

de: Rie fu

Disclaimer: no soy la dueña ni creadora de DTB ni de sus personajes.

a leer:

* * *

I said, I love you for the first time of my life

And there was truth in me

Something greater is controlling me all the time

But there's no fear in me

Yin se encontraba sentada silenciosamente en la habitación observando como Hei dormía profundamente, su respiración era regular y yin observaba atentamente el va y ven de la respiración del contratista: la forma en que el aire entraba a su cuerpo y descendía hasta sus pulmones para ser expulsado nuevamente…Yin se acerco lentamente a él, lo último que deseaba era despertarlo, se recostó en su pecho intentando sentir los latidos de su corazón; lo consiguió. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro fue tan difusa y dolorosa para la doll que nunca antes había sonreído de esa forma, algo iba mal con ella…algo estaba cambiando en ella. Se separo un poco del shinigami negro y su mano rodeo la muñeca de Hei, no pudo evitarlo, la apretó fuertemente intentando robarle el pulso-_no es fugaz_-digo en casi un susurro, sin comprender del todo sus propias palabras se levanto y volvió a tomar asiento, en ese mismo instante observo como Hei comenzó a estremecerse.

Hei se encontraba dentro de una pesadilla-_Yin…tú no eres…Yin_-decía agitadamente mientras se daba vueltas por la cama intentando despertar; al fin lo consiguió, despertó de un solo golpe con la respiración entre cortada, leves gotas de sudor sobre su frente y un notable agotamiento. Las primeras palabras que escucho al despertar le asustaron por un momento:

-Hei – dijo Yin con voz neutra.

Se sobresalto por un instante, pero luego volvió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, en una silla al costado de la cama se encontraba la doll; le dedico una dulce mirada al darse cuenta que se encontraba sana y salva y que solo era él, el que se hallaba un poco exhausto del reciente caos.

Cuando Yin vio despertar al contratista se sintió aliviada, no pudo evitar decir su nombre en voz alta cuando este apenas abrió los ojos; vio como Hei se perturbo un leve segundo por eso y como acto seguido, volvió su mirada a ella, una mirada dulce se dibujo inmediatamente en el rostro del joven, que a pesar del cansancio se alegraba de verla a ella a salvo. Por lo que Yin simplemente se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos…se levanto deprisa hacia el shinigami oscuro y lo rodeo con sus brazos torpemente pero con todo el posible cariño que podía dar.

BK201 se vio sorprendido por los torpes brazos de una chica que lo rodeaban en un extraño abrazo, logro observar como ella cerraba sus ojos y decía con la misma voz neutra:

-que alegría.

-Yin- fue todo lo que salió de él, no estaba seguro porque pero le encantaba decir el nombre de la doll…ese nombre tan hermoso…le hubiera gustado decir tanto pero simplemente no podía, sonrió para sí.

Oh I think I'm living a dream come true

One more kiss and I will fall thru

All I ever longed for was you

I think I'm living a dream come true

One more kiss and I will fall thru

All I ever longed for was you

Hei cerró sus ojos un momento al igual que Yin, correspondiendo por igual al torpe abrazo que sin duda le parecía un gesto muy especial, ojala que siempre pudiera ser así pensó; que el tiempo se detuviera que los dejaran en paz, casi a diario se cuestionaba a él mismo el "¿Por qué?". "¿Por qué él?" "¿por qué Yin?", sin duda era obra del cruel destino planeado desde hace más de 50 años.

-esto…es como un sueño…Hei, yo no deseo…-no pudo terminar la frase sentía que su corazón se rompía de solo pensarlo.

-yo tampoco quiero despertar de este fugaz sueño…Yin en estos breves momentos que tenemos y los que hemos tenido antes…yo quiero que sepas que han sido…- se vio interrumpido por un frágil dedo colocado ante su boca.

-como un sueño hecho realidad…toma mi mano Hei solo por estos segundos tómala…prométeme que veremos las estrellas luego, extiende tus brazos y tómame delicadamente entre ellos Hei y…y…-las lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente su voz intentaba sonar decidida pero no podía evitar quebrarse.

So won't you hold my hand?

See the stars, they're shining, shining

Close your eyes and cry, 'till I say I love you

Hei sonrió, limpio los hilos de lágrimas del rostro de Yin, deposito un beso en su frente y la a abrazo con más fuerza; luego se quedo helado al oír las últimas palabras pronunciadas por la chica.

-mátame.

-Yin- dijo con preocupación.

-…y luego mátame, tómame entre tus manos y libérame…Hei prométeme que cuando sea libre podre seguir teniendo este dulce sueño a tu lado

So won't you hold me tighter?

So won't you be with me still?

I've been feeling fed up

With waiting for something clear,

And now that something is here

Los dos se miraron durante un tiempo, las lágrimas de Yin cesaron y ahora parecía más segura. Sabía que luego podrían seguir con su charla y esperaba que todavía pudieran soñar juntos un poco más.

Hei la miro con dolor pero a la vez con amor no podía hacer nada contra el destino y últimamente el tiempo se volvía más oscuro que el negro (NA: pequeña estrofa de can you fly?)

El joven contratista la separo un poco de él, dibujo en su rostro una leve sonrisa dedicada a ella, se observaron una vez más; las palabras no eran necesarias toda la confusión, dolor, amor; sentimientos encontrados por doquier, se hallaban en sus ojos y ellos sabían muy bien como leer todos esos secretos en sus enigmáticas miradas.

Una voz los interrumpió, uno de los seguidores de Amber pensó Hei…otro pequeño sueño roto…deberemos seguir soñando más tarde…solo un poco más de tiempo.

El corazón de ambos amantes presentían que el tiempo se acababa y que el destino los aprisionaba cada vez mas contra su voluntad; al igual sentían que esa pequeña y torpe historia de amor que estaban empezando a tejer juntos tendría que tener un fin trágico.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado ^^ dejen sus reviews y díganme que les pareció, se los agradeceré ^^.

bye-bye gracias por leer


End file.
